Level 587/Dreamworld
| moves = 50 | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 56 }} | moves = 50 }} Due to the two additional colours present making it much harder to create special candies, many more ingredients need to be brought down, liquorice locks on the bottom which are hard to clear, limited moves available, the moon struck being not that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, and a high three star target score which is the same as the Reality version makes this level hard to pass and earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *There are four more ingredients required compared to its counterpart in Reality. This is three times the number of required ingredients than its Reality counterpart. *Candies at the bottom are locked, unlike its counterpart in Reality. *With two more colours compared to its Reality counterpart, it is much harder to create special candies and clear the liquorice locks. *Only one ingredient will appear at a time on the board, forcing you to drop ingredients one-by-one. *Moon struck only removes one colour from the board, meaning that it is not much easier to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality during moon struck. **On mobile it is even worse since locked candies at bottom cannot be removed by moon struck. *Fortunately, there are portals between the holes on the board. This makes it much easier to drop the ingredients. Stars Moon Scale Moon Strucks Strategy *Switch only the possible move. If you are lucky, choose any of possible move. *Use striped candies to bring down the ingredients easily. *During moon struck, make special candies to bringing down the ingredients. *Repeat step 1 and 2 until the second moon struck. *Repeat step 3 on the second moon struck. *Keep the moon scale stable. With Boosters *One coconut wheel is enough to break the locks early, and more may spawn. You may even shuffle on mobile to gain a good location to start breaking locks. *You may also try colour bomb + striped & wrapped combination, but it's more reasonable on mobile to gain a colour + striped start. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to bring down the ingredients, its Reality counterpart has three colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 115,000 points for two stars and an additional 155,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its counterpart in Reality, the extra two colours makes it much harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,300 points per move.115,000 points / 50 moves = 2,300 points per move for two stars and an additional 3,100 points per move.155,000 points / 50 moves = 3,100 points per move for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear as they usually require special candies to be cleared. *With the exception of the first column, no other parts of the board are three rows wide. Hence, it is almost impossible to create wrapped candies for any wrapped candy combinations. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 50 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has three colours for 50 moves, the moon strucks are almost useless as 0.00% of the Reality counterpart has three colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the moon struck duration may be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to an extra colour present compared to its Reality counterpart during moon struck. *Once the first and second moon struck ends, it is much harder to create special candies. Trivia *Due to narrow space, this is one of the very few levels that wrapped candies almost cannot be created, along with its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery DW587.png|Web version (episode's placeholder background) Level 587 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with unsettled candies Category:Hexagon levels